A Hot Summers Day
by Draculaizmyhomie
Summary: Bella is the owner of a spa and is slightly unstable. What happens when the cullens check in for a visit and Edward takes a liking to Bella? Edward is somewhat of a player. rated M for later chapters. xD
1. Chapter 1

**A Hot Summers Day**

I had been feeling really upset lately, I don't know why, I was just so stressed!!! I got up from my desk and walked to the very large window in my office. It had a beautiful view of the Rocky Mountains. You see, I was the owner of one of the best spas in the world. It was called La' Bella. I know it sounds Italian, but hey, I'm not very creative when it comes to names. My spa was in Wyoming, and my co-workers were better than anyone I could ever ask for.

There was Rosalie, the beautiful blonde masseuse that was an expert at her occupation. There was Alice the energetic, pixie-like registrar, who was a very nice girl but she could sure kick ass if she needed to, and last but not least there was Emmett, the bodybuilder who helped men here at the spa get into better shape. He was very health conscious too. Don't get me wrong, I had plenty more employees but these were my top three.

I had lived in Wyoming for the past 5 years, starting my business and earning as much of a living as I could. I kept in contact daily with my family from Forks, and my mom from Jacksonville. I loved my parents, and Jake, but I needed a break from them so my reason for moving. My spa has flourished and I get to watch it everyday. Even in the literal sense. My house was not very far from the spa, in fact, it was just a few miles across the mountain. My house was like a modern looking villa. It was big, with many rooms, and I don't even know how many acres I owned along with it. I thought about how great my life was and how my spa was making such progress. Unfortunately, I was pulled from them when Alice entered.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was a beautiful soprano.

"Yes, Alice?" I loved her to death, but she needed to get to the point quicker.

"Sorry to bother you but a family has just checked in for a whole week of the ultimate spa treatment". Her face glowed with excitement. We didn't get these kind of family stays often.

"Very good Alice. Be sure to e-mail the info." It was important to know how long they were staying, what kind of family they were, and what classes they would be taking, and so on.

Alice nodded and closed the door. I sat back down at my desk mentally preparing myself to meet the family. It was custom at La' Bella to show the family to their suite. I turned on my computer and an e-mail link popped up. I clicked on it and viewed the profile for the family.

Family name: Cullen

Members: Mother Esme, Father Carlisle, Son Edward, and Son Jasper. Age: 31, 33, 17, 17

Suite: The Master Ultra Exp. Suite.

Cost: 10,000

Wow. They were a wealthy family. I nodded in approval and stood up walking to the door. I walked down the hall to the elevator passing Emmett along the way.

"Better watch out for that Edward boy Bells, he's a real smoother". Emmett said with full authority in his voice. Emmett was very protective of me ever since an earlier client a few years back tried to rape me. I haven't been very stable since. I was still very afraid of men. Well, everyone except for my family and Emmett.

When I got into the elevator I pressed the 1 button and then pressed the "door close" button. I straightened out my black skirt and brushed off the lunch on my white, frilly blouse. I looked in the mirrors that surrounded the elevator and made sure my face and hair looked good to. I heard the elevator ding and straightened my position. When the doors opened, I walked to greet the family and was shocked at what I saw. I saw what must have been Carlisle, one of the most gorgeous blonde men I have ever seen. I also caught a glimpse of another blonde boy with blue eyes. He smiled and I immediately knew he was southern. I looked at Esme and she smiled at me and reached out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, were the Cullen's. I'm Esme, this is my lovely husband Carlisle, my dear son Jasper, and my other son Edward." Her voice was lovely and had had a nice firm handshake for a woman. I looked at Edward and had a sharp intake of breath. He was a human version of Adonis. He had bronze messy hair, that I found extremely sexy, and deep, yet piercing emerald green eyes. He caught me ogling and gave me a crooked smile. I swore my knees went to jelly when he did that.

"L….Let me show you to your rooms," I stuttered. God Bella your such and idiot!!! Pull yourself together. They smiled at me and followed me into the elevator.

When we reached their floor I lead them down the hall to their rooms and gave them a small tour.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay at La' Bella." I smiled sweetly and left the room. When I reached the elevator I felt someone pull on my arm causing me to turn around and find no one other than Edward Cullen. I stared at him shocked and scared.

"Sorry to bother you miss but I noticed you looking at me downstairs and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink sometime?" His voice was os velvety and smooth but I was still scared out of my mind. I had made this a rule to all employees, NEVER TOUCH ME UNLESS I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO!!! And he was holding onto me like he was afraid I would fall if he didn't let go. Did I mention the electricity that was flowing threw my arm???

"I'm sorry but I make it a point not to go out with clients." My voice broke a few times and I know he knew.

"Sorry to bother but I think your really beautiful and I really would like to buy you a drink." His hand loosened a little but he still didn't let go. God I wanted to get away so bad.

"I think she made it quite clear she doesn't want to Mr. Cullen." said a very rough, intimidating voice coming from the elevator. I looked over and saw Emmett standing there, arms crossed and glaring at Edward so hard, If looks could kill, Edward would be into millions of tiny pieces by now. THANK GOD HE WAS HERE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!!! Did you like it?? Should I keep writing??? Or should I totally stop????**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Edward looked at Emmett and swallowed hard. He immediately let go of my arm and I stumbled but Emmett caught me just in time. I clung to him like a scared child clings to their mother. Edward straightened up trying to intimidate Emmett back but he just made himself look really stupid.

"Sorry, for bothering you Bella, but if you ever change your mind you know which room I'm in." He gave a sly smile and winked. That bastard!! Emmett seemed to read my thoughts because he glared at Edward once more and Edward was off down the hall and in his room in the next 2 seconds. Emmett hugged me and whispered comforting words as I started to cry.

When I got back down to the register I saw Alice reading a magazine with designer clothing on the front, back, and most likely on every page in the middle. She looked up when she heard me approach and saw that my eyes were red and swollen.

"Oh my god Bella, what happened?" She jumped up from her seat and gave me a hug dragging me behind the counter and setting me down on the floor.

"Nothing Alice, just a little scare that's all." I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Stop bullshitting me Bella, your eyes are all puffy and your fingers haven't curled up and froze like that since the James incident." I flinched when she mentioned his name and she apologized holding me tighter.

"It was the guy Edward, Alice, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I thought he was going to do the same thing to me as James did. I thought I was going to get raped again." I started crying again when we heard something break and when we looked up over the counter we saw Edward walking fast down the hall. Oh dear god please let him not have heard anything.

****

**EPOV**

When we got to the spa I was bored. I knew this was a chance to get away and for me to forget about Tanya, but I had a feeling this was going to be one long week. The spa was beautiful. It was a huge brick building with a huge, lovely garden, and had what looked like one way glass for the windows. Nice, a little privacy for once.

We got inside and the floors were made of some very expensive looking tile. The registrar was standing checking her computer when we walked up. She had spiky black hair and her eyes were a lovely topaz. **( I didn't know what color eyes she had as a human so sorry) **Jasper was staring at her like he had never seen anything like her. What a pansy. My mother Esme was the one to speak first.

"Hi, we're the Cullen's and we would like to book a week for the ultimate spa experience we saw in the brochure." My mom was always the polite one.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen, the owner will be down shortly to show you to your rooms." and with that she was gone.

"What a nice girl." spoke my father.

"Beautiful too." Jasper's voice was filled with awe. He made me sick.

"Yea, we're all glad to here that you've found a pretty play thing Jasper but seriously, get over it. It's not like she thinks your good looking." Ok, I know that was mean I was still pissed from previous events. I watched as Jasper bowed his head.

"Edward, that was selfish and uncalled for. Apologize now or your back home with Tanta while we enjoy our stay here." Carlisle's voice was thick with authority.

"Sorry Jasper." I mumbled.

We looked up to see the registrar come back and told us it would just be a few moments before the owner arrived. Oh joy, not. We heard the elevator ding a few short seconds later. We all turned to meet him or her, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was definitely a girl, with long brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Her black skirt hugged her hips nicely and really brought out her curves. Her blouse was frill and snow white, and hugged her chest fittingly. God damn was she hot!!!

My mother reached out her and to Bella to shake and spoke, "Hi, I'm Esme, this is my lovely husband Carlisle, my dear son Jasper, and my other son Edward." Her other son, she was still mad at me. I watched as the owner girl looked at us all and I couldn't help but noticed when she too a sharp gasp when she saw me. When I saw she knew she was caught looking I gave my famous crooked smile and winked. She blinked several times and stuttered when she spoke.

"L….Let me show you to your rooms." I smiled at her stuttering. She was so cute.

When she finished the tour of our rooms she smiled and said her farewell and headed out to the elevator. _Time to make your move Cullen,_ I thought and I raced after her. She was just at the elevator when I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Sorry to bother you miss but I noticed you looking at me downstairs and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink sometime?" I tried to make it look like I had no bad intentions at all, but my real ones were completely dishonorable. She incoherently bit her lip and I had to stifle back a moan.

"I'm sorry but I make it a point not to go out with clients." God her voice was like a musical. I wasn't about to give up though.

"Sorry to bother but I think your really beautiful and I really would like to buy you a drink." I loosened my grip a little but didn't let go.

"I think she made it quite clear she doesn't want to Mr. Cullen." said a very rough, intimidating voice coming from the elevator. I looked over and saw a buff, grizzly man standing there with his arms crossed and his muscles flexed. He was fucking huge. I gulped and immediately let go of her arm, she stumbled and I tried to catch her but the man caught her instead. I wasn't about to let him intimidate me so easily. I straightened up and tried to look as buff as I could.

"Sorry, for bothering you Bella, but if you ever change your mind you know which room I'm in." I gave her a sly smile and another wink and caught the man glaring at me. I raced down the hall and into my room faster than the world's fastest man.

After awhile of cowering in my room I decided to go downstairs and see if I couldn't find the owner again. I took the stairs instead so I wouldn't give her reason to hide.

When I got to the counter I heard the registrar and the owner talking behind the counter. I didn't want to be seen so I went and stood next to the window.

"Stop bullshitting me Bella, your eyes are all puffy and your fingers haven't curled up and froze like that since the James incident." So that was the owners name, Bella. It suited her. But what was this incident she was talking about. I leaned in closer.

"It was the guy Edward, Alice, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I thought he was going to do the same thing to me as James did. I thought I was going to get raped again." Oh no, I had scared the poor girl out of her wits and she thought I was going to rape her!!! I was pissed, what kind of monster am I??!! I also felt the need to go hunt down this James person and rip him apart. I needed to release my anger so I punched the window and watched as the glass fell and cut my hand. I knew they heard so I stormed down the hall towards the cafeteria. God, I'm such a masochist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!! I love your support!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

It had been two days since I saw Edward walking past the desk, and one day since the window had been repaired. When I saw what happened to the window I had immediately knew Edward had heard everything, and so I had stayed clear of him. Emmett kept me updated though. He told me that Edward had broken four knuckles punching the window.

It was Wednesday and it was buffet day as it is every Wednesday. Today's buffet food was seafood. I was on my to the dinning room where everyone ate their food to make sure that everything was ready and well prepared.

I got to the dining room and took a good look. The walls had dark curtains drawn back giving a perfect view of the mountains. The walls had red silk drapery and the large oak table had a red silk tablecloth with fine crystal glasses and gold leaf trimmed fine china. The buffet bar was extraordinary. It had lobster, fried and grilled shrimp, scallops, salmon, cod, and many more delicious looking foods. The guests will be very pleased. I can tell. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rang, so I turned on my Bluetooth headset and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! It's Alice." She sounded ecstatic, I wonder what's up?

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I have to admit I was curious.

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could have tonight off. Edward's brother Jasper asked me out!!! Or do you need me to stay?" Wow. I was happy for her.

"No, that's fine Alice, you go have fun."

"Thank you so much Bella!" She hung up immediately and I paged Maria asking her to fill in for Alice. I stood near the kitchen observing the guests come in and pile their plates and take a seat. It always made me feel good to see them with smiles on their faces. I could tell they were all very happy. I saw Carlisle and Esme sit down but I didn't see Edward. Oh well. I walked across the room towards the doors as fast as I could afraid he was here and I just didn't see him. Of course, being the klutz that I am I knocked into some one on the way out.

"Shit!" I heard them yelp in pain and saw that they're arm was in a cast and a sling. Fuck. I so didn't want to talk to him right now, but I forced my self to look up and into his green eyes. I saw them go from pained to a soft green color filled with….love?? Nah, it can't be.

"Bella…." His velvety voice had a touch of pity. I interrupted him, obviously not ready for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Edward but I really have to go." And with that I was off and didn't even look back to his face that what I had not noticed before was tear streaked.

**EPOV**

I had gone to the hospital after breaking the window. Turns out I had broken four knuckles. Damn. They had put me in a cast and an arm sling. I hated looking feeble, but I couldn't help it.

When we had gotten back to the spa and I was back in my room I sat on my bed and thought about what Bella had said to Alice. She had been raped. Raped by a guy named James. I felt feelings I had never felt for a girl. I felt pity towards her for being raped, I felt extreme anger to this mother fucking as whole James, and I had felt jealous when I saw that big burly guy, who I later found out was named Emmett, holding her after the elevator incident. I wanted to be able to hold her, and comfort her, and kiss her soft pink lips, and do other unimaginable things. I was pulled from my fantasies when Jasper walked in, and without even fucking knocking! God, he can be a jackass sometimes. He came over and sat next to me.

"I asked Alice out and she said yes." Okay, I take back the things I said. Yes he could be annoying, but he had never had a girlfriend before and I know he seriously felt for Alice.

"God for you man. I'm proud." I really was.

"Thanks, and by the way it's dinner time, so why don't you go down and get some food. You need it. Esme and Carlisle are already down there.

"OK, thanks man." I stood up and followed him out the door. I hadn't seen Bella for two days. I really hope she doesn't hate me. I would never hurt her, ever.

We got down to the dining room and Jasper went straight to Alice and I continued to the doors. I was just about to go in when a lady stepped out and knocked right into me.

"Shit!" Fuck that had hurt. I looked down and saw two chocolate brown eyes staring back up at me. "Bella.." I wanted so bad to tell her that it was okay, and that I wasn't going to hurt her, but she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Edward but I really have to go." With that she walked away and tears started falling from my eyes. It hurt to see her walk away. I now knew why I had the feelings I did about her.

I Loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! I really some support to post more of this story guys. Also, school's about to start so I'll try to post a chapter every weekend. So review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Should I keep softy Edward?? Let me know. Thx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend! School has been a bitch! I hope you guys aren't too mad. And thank you for the review LilyCullen0011!! It really got me wanting to write this chapter!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I felt really bad when I got to my room, I had totally left Edward just standing there at the doors to the dining room. I sat down on the huge coach in my living room, flipped on my 56" flat screen, and just sat there and cried. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was terrified of Edward, yet I felt something for him, just like leaving him nearly ripped me to pieces every time. I needed him to know the truth, I couldn't just keep running and leave him clueless as to why, although I feel pretty strongly that he already knew, but still.

So I got up from the couch, wiped my tears, and headed out the door to go tell Edward why I was afraid of being near him.

When I rounded the corner I bumped into a well-toned, muscular chest, and immediately thought it was Emmett. "Emmett I have to…." I looked up to see not Emmett, but the only person I'd never thought I'd see again, James.

"Hi, miss me sweetheart?" He seductively whispered in my ear, or tried to anyway. He took his hand and ran it up my leg gently, and then reached up the hem and touched my most sensitive spot. I tried to scream for help but he mashed his mouth onto mine and roughly pushed me against the wall. I looked around for any sign of movement, but the hallway was empty.

I closed my eyes awaiting the torture, when I felt James wait be lifted off of me and thrown across the room. I heard him hit the wall with a loud crash. The next thing I heard was a velvety voice I was thrilled to hear again.

"Keep your nasty lips and hands off of her you son of a bitch." I opened my eyes to see Edward standing their, nostrils flaring, looking at James as if he was protecting territory. It freaked me out, yet turned me on at the same time. I looked to his arm, and it had been torn out of the sling and was hanging tightly to his side. He tried to hide it, but I could tell he was in great pain from it.

Next thing I knew, Emmett was by Edward running at James at full speed and doing some hold on his neck to knock him unconscious immediately. Once that was done, Emmett left downstairs to get James the hell out of the spa, and probably put behind bars for the rest of his life.

When Emmett was gone, Edward turned to me cautiously with a nervous expression. He looked like he was afraid I would run off. I knew I wouldn't now that he had done what he had done, not even he wanted me to.

"Bella, I'm sorry he did that to you, it made me so angry I just couldn't control it." He walked slowly towards me, as if he made one sudden movement I would bolt. I got up from the wall and walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. He smiled and leaned his head into it.

"Thank you." I said, and before I knew it I crashed my lips against his, and twirled my hand in his hair. It didn't take very long before he joined me and our tongues danced a tango only true passion and lust could form. He placed a hand on my waist and leaned into me further. I would have continued, but I needed to breath badly. I slowly pulled away, and looked up into his eyes and saw how happy they looked. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I finally knew what my feelings had been. I loved him.

Emmett came up behind us and coughed. I turned towards him and took two huge steps back from Edward. I knew Emmett still didn't like Edward, and I didn't want to give Emmett any ideas.

"Your next appointment is here Bella". I nodded at him and swiftly walked off down the hallway towards the lobby. I thought I heard Emmett whisper something to Edward, but I'm probably just hearing thing.

**EPOV**

I wiped my tears and went into the dining room. I loved Bella, I knew I did, but I also knew she didn't feel the same way. I saw my mom and dad and walked over to them to see what they were getting. When I approached my mom saw that I had been crying. Thank god she doesn't make as big of a deal out of it as she used too.

My dad saw too and they both advised me that I should go back to my room and get some sleep and that I would feel better in the morning. Yeah right, you never feel better from this situation. But hey, they were trying.

I walked as slowly as I could up the stairs to my room. I needed time to think on my way there. When I reached the fourth landing, I saw a doorman nod his head in a certain direction, and a blonde man give him his thanks and head that way. I was curios, so I slipped past the doorman and followed the man down the hallway. Once he turned a corner I stopped. I didn't want to go too far and get caught. I heard him stop and whisper to someone, and then a small yelp. I quickly looked around the corner and saw him fondling Bella.

I couldn't stand this picture. My sight went red and I ran towards the man and grabbed him and threw him with all my force against the other wall, and ripped my arm out of the sling in the process. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want to think of that right now. Emmett came up behind me and dragged the man away after knocking him unconscious, I wouldn't have been as gentle as Emmett, but oh well. I turned around to face Bella, afraid she would run again.

I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and tried to think of something to say. I gathered all my strength and gave it a shot. "Bella, I'm sorry he did that to you, it made me so angry I just couldn't control it." I was scared of her reaction, but surprisingly she didn't run. She walked straight up too me and placed her hand on my cheek. Her hands were so soft, and it felt nice to have her so close.

"Thank you" she whispered. I was very surprised when she crashed her lips to mine. They were so soft and tender, and she tasted like Hershey's.(Whoever leaves me a review to where I got that will be mentioned in the next chapter) It didn't take me long to join her and place my hand on her small waist. I loved the way our lips moved so perfectly. It's like it were meant to be. She pulled away for breath after a few moments. I smiled at her and watched her wonderful face. She looked at me with eyes full of love, and then right at that moment, I felt whole. That feeling didn't last long though, Emmett was soon there letting Bella know her next client had arrived. She quickly pulled away and walked down the hallway, and my hand fell limply to my side.

I watched her go as Emmett came up to me and looked me straight in the eye, with such hatred and disgust.

"Be careful Cullen, don't ever forget that I'm always watching over her, and you better not as hell try anything funny." Shit, he still hated me, but I'd fix that in no time, and there was no way I had any intention of getting my way with Bella, unless she doesn't try and stop me…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews and adding this story to your favorites. You guys are the best!!! Hopefully I can get a longer chapter up next time!!! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It was night time and I had just got finished with the client Emmett had informed me about. It was just another sales person trying to sell their products in my store. Fucking assholes. I had a huge migraine so I decided to go out and hit the bar. First I needed to call Emmett so he could come. One, for protection, and two, I needed a designated driver.

I picked up the phone in the lobby and dialed Emmett's number, it rang three times before he answered.

"Hello, this is Emmett how may I help you?" He sounded very awake, although I knew he was tired as hell.

"Hey Emmett, it's Bella. Why don't you get some one to fill in for you and take me to the bar. You can drink my beer when we get back." I could already tell he was smiling. I really did love Emmett like a brother.

"Sure thing Bells, be right there. I need a night off." He hung up and I took off towards the front door. I really needed a cocktail or something. My head was hurting so bad.

When we got to the Moon Light bar across town, we headed in and went to the more business like room in back. Emmett of course was immediately allowed access, and we grabbed the farthest booth in back and sat down.

We had been seated for about two seconds when the bartender came over. Why he personally came I have no idea, but he approached with a smile.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink?" He knew Emmett wasn't drinking, we had done this so often, so I thought about it and settled on the strongest.

"Four shots of your strongest drink." My head was seriously hurting. The bartender nodded and walked off.

"Wow Bella, you usually don't do that." He looked surprised.

"Well, my head really hurts and I need some time away from reality." I already felt drunk with the atmosphere. Emmett looked at me sincerely and opened his mouth to speak. I already knew what it was about but I also knew he would say it anyway.

"Bella, I know you already know this, but I really disapprove of this Edward guy. I mean, he broke the fucking window! What if he loses his temper and breaks you?" Emmett was always worried about me.

"But he's a good man Emmett. He wouldn't hurt me." I was pleading. I really loved Edward and wanted Emmett to accept him.

"Bella, I used to be just like him. I know how his mind works. All he wants to do, is fuck you, and then dump you like Alice does last weeks magazine." I couldn't help but laugh at his analogy.

"I know Emmett. But he's different. He loves me, that kiss we shared in the hallway was magic…" I watched Emmett's eyes grow dark.

"He kissed you!?!" He was absolutely furious.

"Actually, I kissed him." I knew I was in for it now.

"Bella! Your just giving him what he wants!! How could you be so stupid??" I was starting to believe Emmett.

"I understand Emmett, but I love him." He slammed his fist on the table.

"God dammit Bella don't fucking say that!" I flinched at his words. "I'm sorry Bella, it's just I've had a long day and…" He put his head in his hands.

"Here," I said pushing a drink the bartender had already delivered towards him. He looked at the drink then back at me.

"Bella, you know I don't trust myself drunk around you, especially not after what happened last time." I closed my eyes and drifted back to the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Emmett and I were at the bar, sitting around a bunch of drunk, and high people. Emmett's girl had just dumped him so I had decided to take him out and let him loosen up. He shot back another tequila and slammed the glass on the table._

"_Okay Emmett, you've had enough, time to take you home." I grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. As hard as that seems, he was very willing. We had reached the front door when he slammed me into the wall and pushed himself against me._

"_You look so pretty tonight Bella. I'm really lonely. Can you help me sweet Bella?" He pressed against me even more and started kissing my neck._

"_No Emmett, you know better than this. I'm your boss and your best friend. Don't do this Emmett." I was pushing against him but it was no use. I could hardly breathe._

"_Oh really sexy?" With that he smashed his lips onto mine. I'm not saying Emmett was a bad kisser, but kissing him was like kissing your brother. It was disgusting, plus he reeked of alcohol. He started running his hands up and down my body, and I started to cry and plead._

"_Please Emmett, stop, you're hurting me." He didn't stop, just kept on going. I freed one of my hands and took my hardest swing against his cheek. He jerked back up and glared at me._

"_Why you little…" he raised his hands and then took a second look at my tear-soaked face. "Bella." He whispered. "Oh God Bella I'm so sorry." He wrapped me up in his arms and I burst right into tears._

_~end flashback~_

I opened my eyes and quickly downed all four shots.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Will put EPOV next chapter. I'm sick and couldn't sleep so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you guys like. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

After Bella had gone to see her client, I went back to my room and thought about the kissed we shared in the hallway. Her lips were so soft. I loved how we melt into each other perfectly.

I was now sitting in my room watching TV. I wondered what Bella was doing. I leaned towards the phone to call her but realized I didn't even know her number. _Damn,_ I thought. That would have to be the next thing I got….and another kiss. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled out of my wonderful thoughts as soon as the phone rang. I don't mean my cell phone either, I meant the phone in my room. I wasn't expecting anyone to call, and I had changed my cell phone number in case Tanya tried to track me down.

I picked up the receiver and listened.

"Hello?" said a voice I could never mistake in my life.

"Tanya." I replied curtly. I sounded mean but I was scared shitless. This girl was crazy, and when she said she would do something, she did it.

"Hi Eddie! I've missed you so much!! Why haven't you called?" She put on her little disappointed act at the very end.

"Tanya, you know we're over and I don't like you anymore. Plus, how did you get this number?" I already knew, the spa had supplied it. It was custom for family and Tanya and I hadn't totally divorced yet so she still had my last name.

"Oh Eddie, stop trying to trick me. Plus, it's not a very nice joke." She tried to sound all sweet. It made me want to gag.

"Tanya, leave me the fuck alone and go to hell you mother fucker!!" I know that was harsh but she was fucking physco!!

"Eddie, there's another girl isn't there? What's her name huh? Did you fuck her too? Like you did all the others?!?!" Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but of course that's the only thing she would suspect, especially after I did what I did to her.

"Tanya, I cheated on you once, and I said I was sorry for it, and no, there is not another girl." I tried to make my voice sound convincing, but ti cracked at the end and I knew she heard it.

"Don't give me that bullshit. There's another girl, I just know it. I'll kill her Edward. I swear, I'm the only girl for you and I'll fucking kill her!!!" With that she hung up.

Fuck. She was going to find Bella and track her down and kill her, but wait, she didn't even know who Bella was. As long as I made no contact with her and ignored her, and made sure she didn't talk to me, she would be fine. Wait a second. No contact??? FUCK!!!!!

**BPOV**

Emmett and I walked out of the bar and to the car. I had had enough for one night and was feeling tipsy.

"Bella, stay right here, I think I left the keys inside." Emmett gave me a quick worried glance and raced back inside. I leaned against the car and braced myself for any drunk rapists. Like the Jonas Brothers. **(sorry JB fans) **I looked around and spotted a strawberry blond staring at me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look when Emmett stepped in front of me.

"Move Emmett." I said as I pushed him aside, - or at least tried to anyway- and looked over his shoulder, but the girl was gone. Weird. I was probably just seeing things.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett looked to where I was staring and then back at me.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something." I watched Emmett frown as he opened the passenger door for me.

He got in and was about to say something when I interrupted him. "Emmett, do you think you and Rosalie will ever get together. Cause I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you." I had already known what he was planning on telling me, and I hadn't planned on obeying so I didn't want to get in trouble with him by disobeying something he said, so I decided why not say you never told me??

I looked at him and saw that he was blushing. It was so foreign on his burly figure, but it was still cute.

"I dunno Bells, I like Rosalie a lot, but I don't think she likes me back in the same way. I've yet to ask her out." He looked straight ahead as we drove back to the spa.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously need to ask her out before someone else does Emmett, and by the way, she looks at you like she's never seen anything better in her life. And don't tell me I have no idea what I'm talking about. One, because I notice it, and two, I am the manager and can fire you, mister." I lightly punched him on the shoulder as I said this. Hence lightly, it would hurt like hell if I really tried.

"Thanks Bells. Now before you change the subject, about Edwa…." He never got to finish when I blond walked right out in front of the car.

"Emmett!!" I screamed and he stopped the car immediately, but it was too late. He had already hit her. **(for those of you who hate Tanya say "YESSSSSS!!!!") **We jumped out of the car and around it to the front to see if she was okay. When I looked down I noticed it was the same strawberry blond that had been watching me. I looked at her features more closely. She was beautiful. She had rosey lips that were full, and her curly hair fell to her shoulders. I hope Edward never met her, he would certainly go for her and leave me in the dust. Wait, why the fuck did I even care. Emmett was right, I had just given him what he had wanted in the hallway, and now he's gonna try shit. Great. I looked up at Emmett.

"I just called 911. They're on their way and should be here any minute. She's a beautiful girl. I'd hate to know I killed her." He sunk down against the car and we waited for 911 to arrive.

When 911 had arrived they asked us a bunch of questions and then hauled her off to the hospital. We were there eating lays chips out of the vending machine.

"I feel so bad. I hope she's okay." Emmett hadn't stop saying that since we got here, and we had gotten here around two hours ago.

"Emmett relax, I'm sure she's fine." He didn't look at ease but he shut up for once. I looked towards the big double doors to find the doctor coming our way.

"She is fine and you did no damage sure. Security camera's caught what happened and you will not be charged, but do be more careful." With that he was gone and Emmett began sobbing in relief. I laid a hand on his shoulder to try and relax him, but he just shook my hand to much I couldn't make it stay on.

"I'm going to go see her for myself." I said as I got up and walked through the doors down the hall. I kept looking in door through door until I found her asleep, but what shocked me the most was that Edward was sitting in the chair next to her whispering into her hand. I walked up to the door and his eyes shot to me when he heard me coming.

"Bella." He whispered and laid the girl's hand back down. He came over and leaned forward for a kiss but I turned to the side so it landed on my cheek. I scowled at me for a second then looked sad. I ignored it though, it was just fake.

"You know her?" I asked, trying to sound unmoved by his presence, but I wanted to run into his arms and have him kiss me time and time again.

"Yes, I've known her for quite sometime. Her names Tanya. How have you been though? Why are you here?" He tried to grab my hand but I slid it away right before he did. I swore he looked like he was about to cry but I could just be seeing things again. I was still a little tipsy.

"Emmett was the one who hit her. I was in the car too. He was driving me home from the bar, as you can probably tell." I looked into his emerald eyes and saw nothing but love, well maybe a hint of concern but mostly love. Weird. He's not supposed to love me.

"Why don't you sit down love, I'm sure you've had a hard day and need some rest." He nodded to the chair next to the bed. I shivered with pleasure at the nickname he gave me. I walked over to the chair and plopped down. It was comfy and I knew I'd fall asleep fast. Edward could tell to he took off the leather jacket he was wearing and laid it over me.

"I'll be out and about so you may or may not see me when you wake up." He laid another kiss on my cheek, and then snuck one on the lips before I could pull away. I closed my eyes and sensed he was watching me, so I decided to ask him a question before I conked out.

"Edward, how do you know Tanya?" Even with my eyes closed I could tell he was very hesitant. After a long pause he answered.

"She's my soon to be ex-wife." With that I fell under and dreamt horrible nightmares of him cheating on Tanya with me and countless others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Should I bring in Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlise, or Esme POV??? LET ME KNOW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I was shocked when I saw Bella walk in the hospital room. I had been curious and also scared shitless. When I told her about Tanya and I, she fell asleep with a frown on her face. I hope she didn't hate me for loving her so much more than any man could ever love a woman.

When I had first seen Tanya in the hospital, I was sad, but when I heard what happened, I couldn't help but chuckle. She deserved what she got, but something about what happened didn't fit right. They said she had been hit, but it was right near a sidewalk, with no crossing, and she was hit in the street. Mmmm.

I was now in the hospital cafeteria getting something to eat. I probably wouldn't eat it anyway, but knowing Bella was here, I couldn't leave. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and headed to the line.

"Good morning sir, is there anything I can do for you?" The girl at the register asked. She was batting her lashes at me and I noticed the double meaning in her words. What a whore. I was a gentleman so I decided to be polite.

"Just ring this up please." I said with a smile. She blinked several times as if recovering from shock but soon rang up the muffin and handed it to me.

"That'll be 1.50 Hun." God, this was getting old. I handed her two dollar bills, told her to keep the change, and headed back to the room. I walked slowly so I could think, but I ran into Emmett along the way, and he blocked the door so I couldn't get in. I looked up at him with fear evident in my eyes. He was sending daggers at me, and before he moved away from the door he mouthed, "Watch it". I quickly squeezed through the door and headed down to room 25, where Tanya was staying. When I got to the doorway and looked up, I saw Bella laying in the chair in an awkward position, and Tanya sitting up smiling at me. I could tell she no longer had the extra pillow given to her behind her back. It was now on her lap.

I rushed over to Bella and felt her pulse. It was very faint, and I was afraid I would lose her.

"Don't leave me Bella. God don't leave me. I'd die without you here. I love you so much. God, I love you." I know it was a little early for that but I didn't care. I picked her up and rushed her to the nearest nurse and told her what I found. She freaked an rolled Bella into a room with two doctors and locked the door. I was crying now, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to lose her. I loved her so much it was unbearable.

I walked back to Tanya and when I saw her smiling sweetly at me, I raised my hand to slap her but someone held me in place. I turned around to see my brother, Jasper holding it. I looked to his right and saw Alice.

"Allow me." She said, and walked over to Tanya. Alice slapped her so hard I think it was heard throughout the whole entire hospital. Good, that bitch deserved it.

**BPOV**

I didn't have good dreams, that's obvious, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the door was closed and Alice was peering in. I smiled at her but not before my vision went white.

Holy shit, **(shit's not holy) **I couldn't see anymore. I felt pressure against my mouth and nose. I tried to gasp for air but couldn't. My heartbeat was slowing, and I realized someone was pressing a pillow to my face.

I listened for any sounds when I heard a soft but menacing, "Die you little bitch," from right in front of me. I immediately knew it was Tanya.

I tried to scream but it was useless. I passed out quickly.

**Tanya POV**

I lunged up from the bed and smashed the pillow down on her face with all the force I had. Apparently taking martial arts and working out helped. I easily kept it down on her face, despite her feeble attempts to remove.

Once she passed out. I laid back down and put the pillow on my lap, just in time for Edward to come in. I knew he thought she was sleeping at first, so I smiled to myself. This Bella girl was such a bitch. I wanted to kill her so bad. I knew I couldn't actually _**kill **_her in the hospital, it would be too obvious that it was me. I looked back at Edward right when he realized she was in a weird position.

Even worried he was sexy, but he should be worried about _me,_ I'm the one in the hospital bed. She didn't deserve this man. I did. Kind of why I didn't sign the divorce papers.

Once she had been rushed to the emergency room, Edward came back in and stood in front of me. I put on a smug smile. I knew he was going to lean down, kiss me, and tell me that he never loved her anyway, and that he wanted me. He raised his hand and I froze. He wasn't. Someone walked up behind him and grabbed his arm. It was a very handsome blond boy with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Allow me." said a little pixie voice behind the man. I looked up to see a tiny girl step in front of me. I laughed internally. This wouldn't hurt a bit. When she raised her hand I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When she did hit me, it felt like someone slapped me with a weight. God damn, did it hurt. **(sorry god)**

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my office when my phone rang. I picked it up and cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's Edward." He sounded very sad and stressed. No one was supposed to know I was at work and disobeying my wife's orders of staying at the spa and relaxing so I went in the private bathroom.

"What is it son? You sound horrible."

"It's Bella. Tanya almost suffocated Bella with a pillow. Alice saw the whole thing." Oh my, this couldn't be happening, and how was Tanya at the hospital, here of all places?

"What hospital are you at son? I'll be right over." I looked at the clock. I was making good time considering Esme told me to go shopping for new pants and then come right back.

"It's the hospital you work at, dad." Damn.

"Ok son, I'll be right there." I hung up and ran back into my office. I shrugged off my coat and headed down the hall to reception.

"Bella Swan?" I asked. The lady didn't even look up at me when I spoke. How rude.

"Room 225." She popped her gum once after saying it. I raced down the hall to Bella's room and peered inside. Edward was clearly in agony, holding Bella's pale hand. I opened the door and walked in.

Edward looked up and slight surprise came to his face. But only slight. "Been disobeying mom again?" He tried to smile, but it was weak and didn't even begin to touch his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered and walked over to Bella. She had the oxygen tube stuck in her nose, and was laying lifelessly in the bed. If not for the beeping of the machine and the extremely faint rise and fall of her chest, you would think she was dead.

"What happened to Tanya?" I didn't really care but I couldn't stand to see my son like this.

"They moved her to another hospital. They said once she was better she was going straight to court." His voice was filled with pain and sorrow. I had a feeling Tanya wasn't going to end up in court, she was going to bolt and get away and do something horrible. Luckily, it's just a feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!!! I'm starting to write again on The Vampire Source. So if you haven't checked that out please do!! Love you guys!!! REVIEW!!!! Sorry it was kinda short.**


End file.
